


An AU of An AU

by TheFandomSuckup



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Drabbles, Horror, Please Don't Hate Me, Undertale Neutral Route, With A Twist, lots of headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomSuckup/pseuds/TheFandomSuckup
Summary: Horrortale.... But with a twist.Undertale's AU Horrortale belongs to Sour Apple Studios on DeviantArt. Check out the comic, it's insane!





	1. Author's Note

Let me start off by saying that Horrortale itself is completely owned by Sour Apple Studios on DeviantArt. They've brought to life a terrifying alternative universe that has become almost an important staple in the Undertale fandom as a whole. Please swing by and give the comic a read, and give SAS some love! They deserve it!

Okay, now to tell you what the fuck _this_ story is about.

Well, not really a story, more like headcanons mostly.

I love the nasty, ugly, gory details of Horrortale. It's my favorite AU, not gonna lie. But, for a while now, I've always wondered what would've happened if Aliza hadn't been as perserverent as she was. I've always wondered what would've happened if no one had control over the timeline ever again.

So really, this is a bunch of my headcanons shoved together to form a world where Monsters were never, and will never be, freed.

Caution!! There's a lot of death, suicide, self harm, mutilation, and body horror(?) ahead. This will be the only trigger warning you get! Proceed by your own volition.

_[Concept art,](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OeoLtma4tRJWbyLNregBGmylZOj_xWBkvfGndLT-yHo/edit?usp=drivesdk) by me, a.b.! Check back from time to time, you may find some new stuff! (Also please be kind about the shitty format, I'm only able to post on my phone so until I get a computer, this will have to do! I'm sorry :^C )  
_


	2. axe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a character sheet for our favorite lazybones... except, he's not our favorite lazybones anymore.

**Name:** Axe. Call him anything else and you're dead.  
 **LV:** 18  
 **HP:** 1  
 **ATT:** 27  
 **DEF:** 3  
 **EXP:** 76946  
 **Age:** Does it really matter at this point? He hasn't been keeping track.  
 **Abilities:** His magic is... Slippery, at best. Sometimes he'll be able to use his magic like in the good ol' days, but more often than not he's unable to use his magic at all. So when that happens, he'll carry his weapon of choice, a bone axe, as protection.   
**Appearance:** His usual blue jacket, white shirt, and black shorts, except... They're all unkempt, dirty, bloody... Dusty. His sleeves are tattered, his shirt has threadbare spots, his shorts are coming apart at the seams. He wears black sneakers now instead of slippers. Easier to move around in, he claims.  
His skull is broken on the left side, leaving a sizable jagged hole and a memory problem. He only has one working eye, his left one, while his right is permanently extinguished. His teeth are sharpened to needle points, and if you look at him from a little ways away, he looks to be thinner, with more sharp edges and points to him.  
 **Personality:** He's very... Unstable. He can act like your friend one minute, and the next be attacking you without remorse. Don't mention food around him, he will get... Violent. He has such a bad memory that he'll forget what he said five seconds ago. He'll make jokes only he knows, and he doesn't really care if anyone else gets it. He loves his brother still, no matter what special needs his bro may have these days. You never want to be all alone with him.  
 **Backstory:** Aliza wasn't as smart (or lucky) as she actually is canonically. Even though she gets past Toriel, she's used for food almost instantly outside the ruins, and life continues as it had been since forever. Years pass, more humans fall, more food is distributed, more Monsters dust every day, until the population is so small, so scattered, so scarce, that everyone begins to go insane from the never ending silence.   
The barrier is never broken, and the few Monsters remaining suffer in constant agony.


	3. Poor Papyrus.

The Horrortale Papyrus you know is not the one of today. Let me tell you his story.  
When Aliza failed to help the Underground, the timeline continued as if nothing had ever happened. And technically, nothing had. Papyrus was given the harvested raw meat to cook into something edible, and Sans set his hotdog stand back up. It was just like every other time a human fell.  
Unbeknownst to the Monsters, Aliza would be the last one to fall for a while.  
As the months passed without food, everyone got more desperate. Monsters started dusting right and left, and the remaining alive, regrettably, ate what they could of the Fallen.  
Papyrus and Sans tried everything they could to help out, but there was nothing they could do.  
Papyrus became ravenous. Not even the remains of his brethren could satisfy him. Eventually, it got so bad that he couldn't speak, and only communicated in grunts, growls, and whines... Something like a dog. He spent so much time holding himself that he became permently hunched. His teeth sharpened themselves on the grains of the dust he ate. His fingers turned into claws due to all the time he spent digging through the Dump and the ground and the snow and the stone and the dust. Half of his skull broke off when he fought one of the Guard Dogs for a dented can of corn. His appearance took on that of a deranged beast.  
_*He couldn't remember who he was._


	4. Center of Snowdin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mass grave.

The Gryftmas tree was removed sometime earlier, when there were still sane people. The cheerful decorations were too much for people to handle. It filled them with useless HOPE.  
Replacing it was a mass grave. The first to die there was a clam Monster by the name of Ruffer. He used a pocket knife he found in the Dump to slit his throat.  
It was a tragic day for everyone. Monsters close to him wept, Queen Undyne released a statement, and they set up a memorial in his name.  
The next day three more Monsters joined him in the snow.  
After that... It became the place to go when one lost all HOPE. Soon, it was just a way of life. Someone would go out to check everyday, usually Axe, and try to count. Eventually the tally became too great, and the number of people to report the deaths to became too small, so... He stopped. As long as it wasn't his brother, he couldn't bring himself to much care anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, these are just my headcanons, and I do not intend to steal Horrortale away from SAS whatsoever. I will constantly be editing these, filling in loopholes and inconsistencies. If you want to know about a certain aspect or character, go ahead and comment! I'd also love to read about your own personal headcanons, so comment those as well! Thanks for reading!


End file.
